It's Never Easy
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: Betweeen moody older brothers and ancient family curses Sasuke and Ty aren't getting a very good start on their life together. Can they stick together through it all or will they be strong enough to over come every thing? How strong you are isn't always measured in strenght and bonds are stronger than blood. SasuXTy NaruXHina


**I got bored in class today so I decided to write. This is going to be the first chapter of the sequel of another story of mine, Changing the Game without the Rules. These story kind of goes along with the Video Game Naruto: Dragon Blade Chronicles so you may get lost if you haven't played the game.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did the show would not be for kids.**

Obsidian eyes glinted as they took in the glimmering rings through the shop window before darting to look at his two toned companion who was distracted by a toy store a ways down the street. From here Sasuke could see the very tip of Ty's black dragon tail wagging beneath her black hooded cloak the teal fan of fur at the end barely brushing the ground, flattening his blue-black cat ears to his head he realized that he wasn't the only one looking at the Ryuu demon. Mind made up he ducked it to the shop before pulling his female away from the fluffy Neko toy she was playing with. Smiling down at him, Sasuke hated to admit it but the only reason he was taller than her was because was his ears, she laughed. "Come on Ducky you only killed Orochimaru two weeks ago, smile a little. How are you going to revive the clan if you keep scaring all the girls away?" Sadly his scowl wasn't affecting hardly any of the colorful demon girls that were casting adoring looks his way, but when he wrapped his blue-black tail around the teal eyed female they all frowned going back to their own boyfriends. Tugging on his white sleeve, grinning when the shirt almost slipped from his shoulder forcing him to fix it, she pointed at a house halfway up a cliff. "That's my old summer home; I think I brought you and Naruto here when you turned six. After we find Itachi we need to hurry back to Konoha, it's been forever since I've seen him and Kurama." Keeping his face impassive the raven mentally rolled his eyes.

"You snuck into the village two months ago for the dobe's sixteenth birthday, and nearly got caught sneaking back out." Narrowing his eyes at her he growled when she waved him off.

"Not my fault the fuzz ball was spiking my drinks. I'm lucky I could still fly semi-straight, the giant hole in the ground was easy enough to find though." Letting her guide him around the hidden demon village he was relieved that he didn't have to hide his demonic features here, Ty had taken to not telling him when he forgot to activate his concealment jutsu and he wouldn't realize it until some little kid grabbed his tail or pointed at his Neko ears. He didn't really mind, just they were very sensitive and the kids always pulled to hard only the dragoness knew how to tug or pet his furry tail right, much like he did hers when they were alone which wasn't very often now with Suigetsu traveling with them. Staring at the female as she drug him along he nearly smiled but 3 years of an emotional mask stopped it. If it hadn't been for her the Uchiha was sure he would have gone insane with the snake sannin, even when he did start to fall into the darkness she was his guiding light back out. She was always there for him when he needed her whether it be to nurse a wound or for emotional and moral support. When he'd fought Orochimaru Ty had saved his life when Kabuto launched a surprise attack while he was mentally battling the sannin, killing the sadistic medical nin herself. That was one of the reasons he loved the dragoness he didn't have to worry about protecting her because she could defend herself. He still liked looking out for her though if just to get her to smile at him for no reason, kind of like she was doing now. "-Sasuke?" Shaking his head he muttered a 'huh?' before he could stop himself.

"What did you say?" Cocking an eye brow she sighed giving him a half smile making his heart flutter. Looping her arm through his she pulled him towards the river that ran beside the village. Letting go of his arm and slipping her shoes off she dipped a toe in the water, shivering from the cold she quickly changed her mind. It was the middle of December and she didn't make very much body heat herself. Replacing her discarded shoes the demoness joined the fire Neko on a nearby bench.

"You know you've been spacing out a lot since you killed Oro. If me being here bothers you I can go back to the village, I do drag your sex appeal through the mud." Resting an arm on his swords sheath Sasuke frowned.

"Why did you wait until now to offer to leave? You made me bring you along when I first left, why the sudden change of heart?" Bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping an arm around them the dragon watched as several young youkai started a snow ball fight.

"Back then you needed someone to look out for you, but now you can almost take care of yourself." Twitching an ear he nudged her off the bench where she landed in a pile of snow. Gaping up at him she scooped up a hand full flinging it at him, hitting the heir right in the face. Eyes wide he blinked twice before pouncing. Rolling around in the snow Sasuke smiled for the first time in months, only this onna could make him feel this happy and staring into her beautiful eyes he knew her feelings were the same. Flattening himself down on top of her he inhaled her scent shuddering when a shock ran through his body, only this woman could cause such a reaction. Laughing at the felines antics she ran a hand through his hair wondering not for the first time why it looked like a duck's ass. Sitting up Sasuke took in her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes amazed he had caused this reaction in her. He hadn't told her of his feelings yet having wanted to get rid of the snake first and prove that he could protect her properly. Sitting up on her elbows Ty froze when the Uchiha leaned towards her eyes half lidded, blushing she closed her own orbs waiting for the kiss. Sasuke could feel his heart beating out of control he was finally going to get his kiss after waiting for nearly 5 years.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing?" Snarling low in his throat the heir jumped away before turning to glare at Suigetsu who was half dissolved into water in the nearby river. Dusting herself off the dragoness refolded her black and teal wings around her neck, fixing her cloak. Smirking in a way that made the Uchiha want to hit him Suigetsu stepped out of the water stretching. "How long is it going to be before we leave this town? I really need to get my executioners blade. Wow nice ears Uchiha." Turning to the female he smiled seeing her tail flick.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to squishy. We're leaving soon; I can't take much snow I'll freeze in the Land of Frost." Muttering under his breath Sasuke extended and sheathed his claws to keep from Chidori-ing the water ninja. He could never get any time with Ty alone now a days.

* * *

Frowning his brow Sasuke checked behind him to make sure he wasn't still being followed, seeing a head of red hair duck behind a garbage can at the end of the alley he was cutting through he flicked his tail something he had picked up from watching his demoness do it over the years when she was annoyed at something. Shutting his eyes the youngest Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose before appearing behind the small kid tailing him making sure not to be too rough with the grocery bag he was carrying. "Look kid I have things to do today, I can't have you following me it's dangerous." Blushing and looking down the Kitsune played with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry but you're only the second person I've seen with ears so I was curious is all." Waving the redhead ran off tugging on a dark haired women's kimono. Rolling his eyes the heir took to the roofs deciding he'd had enough of people today. Tightening his grip on the bag the Neko gathered chakra in his legs launching himself towards the small balcony outside the old Japanese style house he and his two team mates had been staying in the last few days. Sliding the shoji door open the shinobi kicked his shoes off. Wiggling his toes Sasuke stepped carefully on the old wooden floor hoping to surprise his female.

"Hey Ducky! What took you so long; the noodles have been done almost 5 minutes." Sighing, he never could surprise her when he wanted to, he walked into the kitchen he happily noted that Suigetsu was absent for today's meal. Sitting the bag on the counter next to the stove he sniffed blushing when his stomach growled. Straightening from where she had been looking through the fridge she set a plate of sushi down. The Uchiha grinned seeing Ty's 'kiss the cook' apron leaning over he did just that. Blinking at the teen in front of her the dragoness felt her wings drop from her shoulders, teal undersides reflecting the kitchen light. Feeling her cheeks heat up the demoness ducked her head.

"There was an annoying little kid following me around the market, said something about my ears." Leaning on the counter he reached into the plastic bag pulling out a tomato taking a bite the raven flashed pearly white fangs when the Ryuu stuck her tongue out. She really couldn't understand how he could eat fruits and vegetables like that, he was a cat not a cow, thought he ate like one sometimes, rivaling even Naruto's appetite. Rolling her eyes she sighed, it wasn't fair both of her boys could eat all they wanted and were still unhealthily skinny. "Come to think of it I've only seen 2 other demons with ears. Why is that?" Pushing him around the island counter she gave a half smile lifting her hand to rub her pale cheek where he had kissed her. Elven ear twitching she whirled around as Sasuke took a seat by the island, finishing his tomato he turned disinterested eyes towards the stove. "The food is on fire, Onna." Flailing her hands around she grabbed the pan by the handle holding it out towards the fire Neko. Sighing the demon held out his hand letting the flames flow into his skin, leaving the food well done. Setting the pan back down on a cool burner she rubbed the back of her neck, laughing.

"Oops…" Reaching to turn off the stove and oven she jumped hitting Sasuke in the chest when he gently patted her hand away making sure everything was off. Placing her hands on her hips she glared. "I blame you. If you hadn't of pulled that stunt my mind would have been focused." Grinning the Uchiha stalked forward backing the dragon up against the corner cupboard. Placing his hands against the wood on either side of her head he leaned in purring.

"I'll just have to do it more often so you don't burn our house down." Eyes bleeding red his pupils narrowed as he closed the space between them pulling her to his front. Nudging her neck with his nose his tongue darted out to taste the flash as he nipped it. Feeling her shiver against him he smirked when she tilted her head giving him better access to her pulse point. Fumbling around with the little black box in his pocket he pulled away staring into her fuchsia eyes. "Ty I-"

"Surprise!" Jumping away with a curse Sasuke stomped out of the room narrowly missing running right into a redheaded male as he rounded the corner followed shortly by a dark haired female and smaller redhead. The demoness barely had enough time to push away from the cupboard before she was glomped by two foxes.

"Shippo! How have you been? Souten, Arashi I hope you're hunger." Waiting for his father to let go of the winged female the little kitsune rushed forward jumping into her arms, giving her a sloppy kiss. "And how are you big guy? You been taking care of your mother?" Nodding his head he climbed on to her shoulder, holding on to her small silver horns to keep from falling off. Red eyes twinkling the thunder demon gave one of her oldest friends a hug laughing when her mate swept her up into his arms. Feeling a dark aura creep back into the room Ty grinned wrapping her tail around the Neko's. "Guys this is Sasuke. Sasuke the big kit is Shippo, the red eyed thunder demon is his mate Souten and…" Pointing to the kit still on her shoulders she reached up pulling him into her arms, earning a squeal. "This cute little guy is Arashi, Kurama's littlest brother." Nodding his head the Uchiha moved to get his plate planning on eating in his room. Shaking her head Ty pulled a plate down from the cabinet handing it to the half-demon. Cocking his eyebrow she smiled pouring him a glass of tea too. Was she really going to let him disrespect their guests like that? On his way out of the room he felt a tug on his tail looking back he frowned down at the little kid.

"You're the demon I was following today in the market, you remind me of Grandpa." A snort echoed throughout the room, hiding her red face behind her clawed hand Ty waved them off as they all sit down at the table. Looking back down at the little kit Sasuke sighed before taking his place beside the dragoness it was worth it just for the smile she gave him, never mind the way she intertwined their tails.

* * *

Eyes darting around the youngest Uchiha would have sighed had he not been an Uchiha. There was no sign of Suigetsu anywhere and they hadn't seen him for at least an hour. Licking his fangs the heir turned towards his female companion watching as she walked around in the falling snow getting some stuck in her hair. She really was quiet beautiful even if she didn't think so, even with horns, wings, and a tail. He couldn't really complain about them though she had practically raised him when his family had been murdered, so he was use to her uniqueness. Deciding now was as good a time as any Sasuke dropped from his perch in a nearby tree scooping a snow ball up and throwing it at the dragon. Feeling a cold wetness hit the back of her head Ty sighed before throwing her own yelping in surprise when the dark eyed teen appeared in front of her. "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, onna." Smirking up at the Neko she cocked her head.

"Then you wouldn't be able to sneak up on me Ducky. Besides I knew you were there, I just wasn't expecting you to throw a snow ball at me. You have been extra affectionate lately, what's wrong with you?" Feeling his forehead she laughed when he grumbled under his breath.

"You know that doesn't work I'm ten degrees hotter than a normal human and you're almost twenty degrees colder." Smacking her hand away he rolled his eyes.

"You most really be sick that's the fifth emotion I've seen today." Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to a nearby rock pushing him down on it. Placing her hands on her hips she scowled down at the Raven. "You do realize my Sight isn't broken right? I can still see the future just not as much thanks to Kagome's potion." Cutting his eyes to the side the avenger felt his cheeks warm only slightly though, he was an Uchiha dammit.

"Hn." Laughing at his statement she ran a hand through his soft silky midnight hair.

"There that's the Uchiha I know and love. You don't have to pretend if you don't want to, I have been living with you for almost a decade now." Frowning Sasuke switched places with her placing his hands on her shoulders when she moved to stand up again.

"Onna, you have to be the most annoying female I've ever met. You're loud, childish, and too happy. But I know you're that way because that's who you are, hell that's probably why the Dobe's the way he is, and it gets on my nerves." Crossing her arms the dragoness huffed. "But in a way you're my light you always find a way to bring me back from the darkness, you're the only female I've met that didn't care my name was Uchiha Sasuke. You got to know me for who I was, you and Naruto are the only people who came to my birthday parties for me not my family. You actually care for me not for what I could give you." Snorting she covered her face.

"Which as of right now is a whole lotta nothing, you're a nukenin Sasuke. The minute we stepped foot outside the village y-" At his dark look she snapped her mouth shut with an audible click, chuckling awkwardly.

"Will you let me finish, baka?" At her quick nod he grinned, narrowing his eyes when the demoness muttered 'Sixth'. "What I'm trying to say is I l-." A blur of white smashed into the clearing, panting heavily Suigetsu looked around the clearing.

"Guys we have to go. Now." Two sets of ears twitched back towards the village they had just passed. Hearing angry shouts they both glared at the water ninja.

"Squishy what did you do?" with a smile full of shark teeth he coughed in to his hand.

"Slept with the mayor's daughter." Jumping up Ty growled lengthening her black claws, nearly bumping into Sasuke when he didn't move back for her to get around him. Focusing back on the Uchiha she cocked her head seeing curse markings crawl over his skin. Spinning towards the white haired teen Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground. Sharingan spinning he hissed.

"Give me a good reason to not cut you in half right now?" Shooting a look towards the Ryuu Suigetsu gulped seeing the Tomoe spinning in her teal eyes as well.

"Because you need me to help you find your brother? Come on man let me go, we need to move." Looking back over her shoulder the kunoichi sighed knowing he was right, with how close those shouts sounded. Placing a hand on the Neko's arm she felt almost all the tension disappear instantly. Dropping the swordsman the heir gripped Ty's hand taking to the trees.

"Dammit! I've tried to do this twice already." Letting the fire demon practically drag her along, she blow her shoulder length hair out of her face.

"Do what?" Casting a look back at her she grinned nervously seeing his smoldering glaze land on her.

"Ignorance doesn't become you, Onna. Propose, Baka!" Stopping on a branch, she tugged her hand making the Uchiha stop too.

"Do it now." Blinking owlishly at her, the heir blushed before ducking his head and looking off to the side.

"Will you marry me?" Laughing she tugged him forward smashing her lips to his, pulling away slowly she smiled, melting his heart.

"Yep yep. Next town we'll make it official, Suigetsu can get his own damn room." Laughing he pulled her forward feeling lighter than he ever had before. It may not have been the best marriage proposal in the world, but she had still said yes and that was what mattered. And he had finally gotten his kiss. But why did Suigetsu need his own room… Oh shit he forgot about the wedding night!

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think. Love it Hate it. Comments welcome.**


End file.
